Mi vida, una vida llena de mentiras
by Scarlett-Leenalee
Summary: Mi primer fanfic, el titulo lo escribi a ultimo momento, espero que les guste, cuidado con spoilers


Disclaimer: es obvio que no tengo a man, sino muchas cosas no serian lo que son, mas que todo en el anime

Este es mi primer fanfic, bueno, en realidad, el segundo porque que hice (o estoy haciendo) es de Harry Potter...

Onegai, sean buenos, hay una persona con sentimientos detrás de este fanfic.

Si, salió un poco OCC Allen, pero tenia que escribir esto y me gusta como quedo. Acepto criticas constructivas, no flames.

Nací sin conocer el amor, crecí pensando que le importaba a alguien, que era querido cuando todo era una mentira, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todo solo era eso...

...Una mentira...

¿Quién soy?

No lo se, no, ya no lo se....

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

Tampoco lo se, la profecía dice que yo soy el destructor, pero...

¿El destructor de que?

Siento que me vida ya no es la misma, las cosas cambiaron...

¿Acaso todo lo que hizo Mana estaba planeado?

¿Mi vida ya estaba planeada desde un principio?

¿Todo?

Desde el día que mis padres me abandonaron por mi supuesta deformidad, mi inocencia (lo único que realmente conozco) hasta que te conocí Mana...Todo el tiempo juntos, hasta el final, ¿todo esto ha sido planeado? Cuando me dijiste que me amabas, ¿era cierto? ¿o es solo una mentira? Una mentira mas...

Una mentira mas en mi vida, una verdad que no conocía, algo que me escondieron.....

El catorceavo, ¿quién es? Lo único que se es que en algún momento fue mi tío, pero ahora, ¿quién es? ¿Qué pasara conmigo? Nadie sabe nada, o eso dicen, todos tienen miedo, obligado tuve que decirle a mis compañeros que si algo mi llegaba a pasar, que terminen con mi vida, o lo que queda de ella. Leverrier, ese monstruo, nunca confió en mi, ni lo hará, estoy siendo observado por Link, un pequeño regalo que me dejo. Seguramente él, Leverrier, debe estar esperando que me muera, sus objetivos son tan egoístas, ¿quién podría matar a un niño solo para tratar de conseguir a un exorcista? Miles de niños murieron a causa de esto, puedo verlos, me cuentan sus historias de dolor y sufrimiento, a veces pienso que son los únicos que me entienden...

Mi maldición, la tengo desde el día en que trate de revivir a mi padre, desde el día en que todo empezó, cuando conocí al Conde, ¿Quién pensaría que todo podría empezar con la muerte? Mi maldición es lo que me impide perder la conciencia y lo que me vuelve loco al mismo tiempo. Miles de almas sufriendo, todas pidiendo ayuda, nivel uno, nivel dos, nivel tres, todas esas almas piden mi ayuda, yo soy capaz de dar mi vida por ellas. Lo he jurado solemnemente, mi mano derecha es para los humanos y mi mano izquierda para los akuma. Nunca pensé que mi maldición me permitiera ver mi reflejo invertido, que ella no me permitiera dormir durante muchas noches seguidas, la que me mostrara akumas a miles de kilómetros de donde yo estaba. Aun uso esta misma palabra, ya tendría que corregirme, mi ojo no esta maldito, este es solo un regalo, el ultimo de mi padre.

Lo único que puedo decir que conozco realmente es, mi inocencia, la tengo desde que nací, siempre ha estado conmigo, y me ha salvado miles de veces, cuando reviví a mi padre, cuando Tyki trato de matarme, entre otras. Lamento aquella vez en que la perdí, es que no la conocía, aunque podría llevarme algunas sorpresas ahora también, nunca pensé que mi inocencia podría ser el corazón, pero ¿quién sabe?

Mi maestro, aquella persona que me enseño la mayoría de las cosas, aquella persona que hizo mi vida un infierno, aquella persona que alguna vez "admire", otra mas que me oculto verdades, realmente no conozco a mi maestro, o lo que fue de el, porque ya no esta en este mundo. Aunque... Yo no creo en su muerte, los demás si, porque tranquilamente podría ser uno de sus planes....

Las cosas se están oscureciendo, desde que pude tocar aquella melodía en el piano, aquella melodía que yo conocía, que un día creamos, Mana y yo sin sentido alguno, solo para divertirnos, ¿Por qué pude leer aquellas extrañas escrituras? No lo se... Cada vez que me miro en el espejo no me veo a mi mismo, sino que veo al catorceavo, tengo miedo de algún día mirarme y verme reflejado pero como un Noe.

Los portales que puedo abrir, también son parte del poder del catorceavo, puedo hacerlos muy fácilmente, ya no necesito conocer los lugares, pero no se lo he dicho a nadie, no querría saber ni ver las expresiones que ellos pondrían, crearles otro problema...Ya tienen demasiados...

Toc toc, alguien toca la puerta de mi pieza, es Lenalee, lo se, puedo sentirla, a ella, a su inocencia...Ella, con solo su presencia puede borrar todos mis problemas, al menos cuando esta cerca mío...

Le abro la puerta, ella me sonríe y luego me abraza, me pregunta si estoy bien, yo solo le digo que pase, nos sentamos en mi cama, ella se acomoda entre mis brazos, me dice que estoy frío, ya lo se, solo quiero sentir su calor, quiero sentir algo de amor, se que ella nunca me mentiría. Cuando la vuelvo a mirar me llevo una sorpresa, se ha dormido, su pecho sube y baja, su respiración es tranquila, la miro, es tan hermosa, uno no podría creer que ella paso por tantas cosas y es capaz aun de reír, me gustaría ser como ella en algunos casos. El cuarto esta tranquilo, solos tú y yo, siento que todos mis problemas se alejan, aunque allí están...

Mis dudas siguen....

Ya no se quien soy, el destructor del tiempo, el salvador, el catorceavo, un exorcista que ha llegado a ser general por tener un nivel de sincronización mayor al cien por ciento...

La verdad, ya no me importa, solo soy un cadáver viviente, esperando la muerte, una muerte que nunca llegara...


End file.
